1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to intervertebral implants and, more particularly to ribbon or band-like frames for implantation into the spine to promote inter-body spinal fusion. The present disclosure also relates to methods of using the same.
2. Background of Related Art
The spine is a flexible column formed of a series of bone called vertebrae. The vertebrae are hollow and piled one upon the other with a disc disposed between each one, forming a strong hollow column for support of the cranium and trunk. The hollow core of the spine houses and protects the nerves of the spinal cord. The vertebrae are connected together by means of articular processes and intervertebral, fibro-cartilagineous spaces.
The intervertebral fibro-cartilages are also known as intervertebral disks and are made of a fibrous ring filled with pulpy material. The disks function as spinal shock absorbers and also cooperate with synovial joints to facilitate movement and maintain flexibility of the spine. When one or more disks rupture or degenerate through accident or disease, nerves passing near the affected area may be compressed and are consequently irritated. The result may be chronic and/or debilitating back pain. Various methods and apparatus, both surgical and non-surgical, have been designed to relieve such back pain.
One such method of treating back pain in patients with ruptured or degenerated intervertebral discs (e.g., spondylolisthesis or other pathologies) involves the fusing of adjacent vertebrae to on another. Typically during such a procedure, a spinal implant, having a shape approximating the shape of the space between the adjacent vertebrae (i.e., the intervertebral space), is placed into the intervertebral space in a position to engage the adjoining vertebrae. The implant is constructed from a biocompatible material which is adapted to fuse with the adjacent vertebrae to thereby maintain proper spacing and lordosis between the adjacent vertebrae.
While use of spinal implants is known, a continuing need exists for improvements in spinal implants which provide an improved biomechanical construct when implanted, is better able to conform to the end plates of the vertebrae, and is better able to distribute the load across the end plates and reduce regions of pressure concentration.